


Plans Within Plans

by FrozenSnares



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSnares/pseuds/FrozenSnares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shireen and Rickon have been dating for years. At Shireen's request, they've never told anyone about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans Within Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Barbs1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbs1989/gifts).



Pacing the apartment back and forth, Shireen shifts her attention to and from the cell phone in her hand. Already, she has dialed the number nine times only to stop herself from calling it, and she has drafted about four unsent text messages. Futilely, she tries to convince herself that it’s not a big deal. It can’t be a big deal. It shouldn’t be a big deal. But this would make everything _real_ and she isn’t sure she wants that right now. Or ever. Sighing, Shireen thinks about calling her uncle back.

She can cancel. Say she has plans. Make up a story—any story—to stop her from having to go. _Why_ did he feel the need to insist she had a boyfriend? _Why_ was he pushing so hard for her to bring a date? Exasperated, Shireen nearly throws her phone across the room before opting for the couch instead. She can just go alone. It’s still an option. Just completely ignore the request of her uncle and go alone. It’s probably the best decision.

Groaning, Shireen slumps onto the couch and picks up her phone. She spins it between her fingers for a few minutes before dialing a number, ignoring the auto complete, and actually making the call. Just before it rings, she considers ending the call. It’ll never go through. He’ll never have to know. The line starts to ring and Shireen holds her breath, half-hoping that he won’t answer. Unfortunately, he does, just like he always does.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Rickon greets.

Shireen rolls her eyes, slumping back into the couch and crossing her legs. “I need you to do me a favor,” she starts evenly.

“Mhmm,” Rickon responds. “And why does it sound like a serious favor?”

“Because it is,” Shireen says. She can’t let him get the wrong impression. “I need you to be my fake date.”

“What?”

“I need you to pretend to be dating me,” Shireen reiterates. “For a thing.”

“Well, that doesn’t sound hard to be honest,” Rickon says back. “For what thing?”

Shireen mumbles incoherently into the phone.

“For what thing?” Rickon repeats.

Shireen groans loudly. “It’s a family thing.”

“A family thing?” Rickon questions. “Like, a for real Family Thing?”

“Yes,” Shireen says. “And we need to be fake dating for it.”

“Like, actual fake dating?” Rickon clarifies.

“There must be no doubt that we are, in fact, fake dating,” Shireen confirms.

Rickon pauses, and she can hear him shuffling around. “Okay…” he says slowly. “Do you want to maybe give me details?”

Shireen hesitates. “Can we maybe do that later?”

Rickon laughs. “Sure we can, Shir,” he says. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to unwind myself from Shaggydog’s leash.”

“Yeah, okay,” Shireen mumbles. The line goes dead in her ear to much of Rickon’s swearing and general annoyance. Shireen sighs, slumping further into the couch. She fiddles with the remote control for a bit, considering turning on the television just for the noise.

Instead, Shireen just lies down, still trying to think of a way out of her current predicament. Already, she feels like she maybe shouldn’t have told Rickon, but it’s already out in the open, and he definitely seems like a willing participant. Asking anyone else would have been a phenomenally worse idea, and she knows that she wouldn’t have been able to do that. Groaning, Shireen turns further into the couch, hoping for another out that will present itself soon.

After twenty minutes of repetitively checking her phone for the time, Shireen hears the door shaking and clicking along with the faint sounds of someone yelling under their breath. Paying it no mind, Shireen stays on the couch, waiting for the inevitable to come. When the door opens, it’s accompanied by the jingling of a dog’s collar and the continuous tap of nails on the floor. The door closes, and Shireen hears clothes rustling before slow steps start foward.

“So I know you asked me to be your very explicitly fake date,” Rickon starts slowly, “but can I please remind you that I’ve been your very explicitly _real_ date for the past three years?”

Shireen turns in her space on the couch, coming face to face with Shaggydog and receiving happy licks over her cheek in response. She reaches out for his ears, rubbing them hard before sitting up. Shaggydog runs back over to Rickon, and Shireen hears him pouring water into the bowl. Leaning over the back of the couch, Shireen watches Rickon slowly walk over. He bends down to give her a kiss before making his way to the kitchen.

“I mean, if you want to get technical, we’ve been secretly dating for three years,” Rickon says, pouring a beverage for himself before sitting down next to her. He opens up an arm, and Shireen curls into his side. “Why are we fake dating now?”

Shireen groans, throwing her weight on him. “My uncle has demanded my presence at this fancy family thing, and he insisted that I bring a boyfriend with me,” she says. “He even cited my previous excuses of ‘I’m busy,’ ‘I’m not dating anyone,’ and ‘I just don’t want to go’ as reasons I wasn’t allowed to use again.”

Rickon frowns. “He does realize that those aren’t just one-time things, right?”

“Of course he does,” Shireen says. She sighs, wrapping her arms around Rickon’s middle and squeezing him tight. “I just want him to stop asking.”

“And you think fake dating me is going to help?” he asks. “Is there a down side to this? Do I also have to beat up your cousin or something?”

Shireen shakes her head, pulling back just as Shaggydog jumps on the couch to sit over them. Laughing, Shireen pets Shaggydog. “No _real_ downside,” she says. “Just make it obvious that it’s fake.”

Rickon cocks his head at her. “You mean pretend I haven’t been sleeping with you for years?”

“Exactly,” Shireen says. “And like, not wanting to hold my hand or kiss me… stuff like that.”

Rickon groans loudly. “You _know_ those are my favorite things to do!” he complains. “Why can’t we just _actually_ actually date?”

Shireen frowns at him. “Because I refuse to give my family anything they’ll pry their way into,” she says. 

Tapping his cheek lightly, Shireen squirms her way out of Shaggydog’s weight and bounces around the couch. Rickon throws his head back, looking at her upside-down. His auburn curls are spilled around his face, and Shireen stares down at him. He scrunches up his face, and Shireen rests her elbows on the sides of his head, leaning over him. “For the record, I still get to sleep with you before and after this family thing, yes?”

“Is that all you care about?” Shireen asks back.

“I just want to know how _in character_ you want me to get,” Rickon says. He shrugs lightly.

“Then, I suppose so, yes,” Shireen replies. She kisses his forehead quickly before heading to their bedroom.

“What about my Spiderman kisses?” Rickon calls after her.

With deliberately-heavy steps, Shireen stomps back to the couch. She goes back to her spot over his head, twisting a lock of his hair through her fingers. Slowly, she leans down closer to him, licking her lips slowly. “Doesn’t that need to be paid with a different kind of _favor_?” she asks softly.

“Honey, you know I don’t mind,” Rickon replies, grinning up at her.

Slowly, Shireen presses their mouths together, holding him steady as she slowly sweeps her tongue through his mouth. Rickon moans softly, reaching back for her waist and tracing his way under her shirt. Shireen giggles against his mouth, breaking the kiss slowly. Rickon looks dazedly up at her with a lazy smile on his face.

“Now, get Shaggy off me and we can have some fun,” Rickon says, fingers running over her ribs.

Feigning thought, Shireen looks up at the ceiling. “Good luck,” she says quickly, running off to their bedroom.

Rickon groans loudly, struggling under the weight of their dog. “Shir!” he calls. “Come on!”

 

 

Hours later, they lie ensconced in each other, twisted up in the sheets of their bed. Shireen rests over Rickon’s chest, running her fingers lightly over his shoulders. Rickon’s hands have yet to leave her lower back, sweeping lower and lower in slow, steady movements. Sighing lightly, Shireen moves onto his shoulder, settling in for the night. Rickon finally makes a detour, combing her hair away from her face. Humming gently, Shireen tilts her face up for a kiss. Rickon complies, stroking her hair gently.

“Since we’re doing the fake dating thing for your family, can we do the real dating thing for mine?” Rickon asks. “You can come to our family reunion party.”

Shireen scowls, pushing herself up to look at him fully. “Rickon, I’ve been going to your family reunions for the past eight years—since we were in high school,” she tells him. “I don’t think I need to be your girlfriend to go. I’ve never had to before.”

Rickon squeezes his arms around her, pulling her close. “But then, you’d actually be part of the family.”

Laughing, Shireen rolls over him. “Wouldn’t we have to get married for that?”

“You say that like you’re not planning on telling anyone if we get married,” Rickon says.

Shireen gives him a sheepish smile. Slowly, she half-heartedly rolls away. Rickon snags her back, pinning her to his chest.

“When _are_ you planning on telling everyone?” he asks.

“Maybe when we have kids,” Shireen says, shrugging casually.

“Kids, plural?” Rickon asks. He climbs over her slowly and starts tickling her. “How many? How many children before you realize my family already knows?”

“Rickon, stop!” Shireen squeals, laughing all the while. He relents some, letting her get her breath back. It takes a moment, but her breathing evens out. “If your family knew, they’d have told everyone by now. You know they can’t keep secrets.”

Rickon knocks his head side to side. “That’s true,” he says. He leans over her, dropping kisses on her exposed skin. “But then when?”

Shireen pulls him up to kiss him fully on the mouth. Rickon hums into the kiss, crushing her down to the bed. Placing her hands flat over his back, Shireen draws him closer, kissing his neck. “How about we tell them when my family won’t go crazy about it?”

“Do you really care if they like me?” Rickon asks. “Is this not enough?”

“I just don’t want to invite them to the wedding,” Shireen admits.

Rickon chuckles. “You know you don’t have to,” he says. Rickon buries his nose into her chest. “I can make Theon stand outside and kick them out if you want.”

Shireen laughs, holding him close. “How about we get through my family thing first?”

“And what if I forget I’m not supposed to like you during it?” Rickon asks. He grabs her face in both hands, brushing his lips against hers. “Or if I sneak you off into some secluded corner to make out with you?”

Breathing in a shaky breath, Shireen tries to press into him. “We can make out after,” she says. “Or right now…”

Rickon smirks, giving her the slightest amount of give. “I thought I was supposed to pretend I don’t like you.”

Shireen moans, grabbing onto his waist. She intentionally digs her nails into his back and pulls him closer. “Not right now,” Shireen breathes out. She hooks a leg over his hips, working to bring every bit of friction between them. “ _Rickon_ …”

Rickon purses his lips out as he speaks, dragging his lips against hers. “What right now?” he asks.

“Kiss me,” Shireen breathes out.

Finally, Rickon moves her closer, crushing their lips together. Shireen’s jaw drops open against his mouth, deepening the kiss and drawing him closer. Rickon moves a hand to her leg, pulling it firmly over his hips. With a loud moan, Shireen presses her chest against his, and he rocks into her in return. Without fail, they get lost in each other for the rest of the night.

 

 

“You know I hate ties,” Rickon hisses, pulling at his collar.

Turning sharply to him, Shireen smacks his hand away. Pursing her lips into a line, Shireen adjusts his tie, straightening it out and pulling it into shape. “Good,” she says. “Maybe if you keep complaining about your outfit all day, everyone will think you don’t want to be here.”

“I don’t,” Rickon shoots back. “I changed my mind the instant you told me that I have to wear this stupid tux…”

Shireen smiles at him. “Perfect,” she says. Grabbing onto his arm again, Shireen pulls him into the ridiculously fashioned hotel room that her family selected for their weird event. Even Shireen thought it was a bit absurd for her family, given they’ve become crazy in recent years as if to prove themselves. Slowly, she leads Rickon through introductions, remaining passive about having him there.

“Is this your beau?” Myrcella asks, stepping forward in a glittering gold gown.

“Not my beau,” Shireen says, trying to sound genuine. “Renly refused to let me come without a date, so I grabbed the first boy I saw.”

Myrcella smirked at her, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her a distance away. “Okay, yeah, but… isn’t that Rickon Stark?” she asks in a soft tone. “And didn’t you have a crush on him for _years_?”

Shireen rolls her eyes. “We’ve been best friends since forever,” Shireen corrects. “I did not have a crush on him.”

“Sure, Shir,” Myrcella says. Then, she feigns surprise. “Wait… didn’t Rickon come up with that nickname?”

“Shut up, Cella,” Shireen shoots back. “We’re just friends. Renly just wants me to have a date.”

“Speaking of the devil…” Myrcella murmurs.

Quickly, Shireen looks back over her shoulder to find Rickon deep in conversation with Renly. Swearing, Shireen walks over as casually as she can, trying to seem casual. Rickon now has a drink in hand, and she hopes he’ll keep his senses. Standing at Rickon’s side, she slides into the conversation.

“…always knew it was gonna be you,” Renly says, trailing off when he sees her. “Oh, Shireen, you look lovely today. I’ve already met your boyfriend.”

“Not my boyfriend,” Shireen says sharply. “I just asked him to come because you demanded I bring a date.”

“And you had one ready!” Renly exclaims. “Come on, Shireen… you don’t need to hide from me. Or is it Stannis that has you worried? Because I can take care of him…”

“Renly!” Shireen reprimands.

“We’re seriously just friends,” Rickon supplies. “I’m here because I heard there was food. Although, I almost bailed when she tried to shove me in this stupid tux.”

“That’s a suit,” Renly corrects.

Rickon shakes his head, digging an elbow towards Renly. “Just watch me mess up everything,” he says. Then, he downs his beverage shrugging lightly.

Shireen tries to widen her eyes in warning, telling Rickon to watch himself carefully. Rickon rolls his eyes, taking the cue, but sticking his tongue out at her the first moment he gets. The rest of the lunch heads this way, with Rickon absently forgetting several of their casual habits. He often slings his arm over her chair before tapping her on the shoulder and moving away to pretend it was a joke. He also picks at her plate without restraint, automatically stealing her olives and onions before she can ask him to take them. Shireen does her best to pretend to be annoyed, but Rickon almost steals food from someone else’s plate to cover his mistake. Shireen discreetly takes a spare fork and stabs him in the leg to stop him from acting on it.

By the time dessert comes, Shireen can’t wait to make her escape. Rickon looks equally ready to leave, but for entirely different reasons. He has slowly become more and more short-tempered over dinner, making crass statements and obviously cutting off conversation. All in all, Shireen thinks he did an excellent job at pretending to be her fake boyfriend because her family would easily expect any real boyfriend of hers to at least attempt to make a good impression.

Once they get to the end of it, Shireen stands up slowly. “Well, I really do have something else to go to,” she says, trying to look sorry about it. “We really should get going.”

“Oh, so soon?” Myrcella asks.

“Promise you’ll bring your boyfriend back for the next one!” Renly called.

Shireen rolls her eyes, reaching for Rickon’s sleeve and tugging him away. Rickon goes, quickly sneaking another drink before following Shireen outside. Shireen releases him when she knows he’ll keep moving on his own, leading the way out to the car. Once they’re fully in the parking lot, Rickon paces himself over to her shoulder, leaning down slightly.

“So now can we make out?” he asks.

“They’re definitely watching us,” Shireen says, unlocking the car.

Rickon groans, getting in and starting it up. “You mean, I had to sit through that stupid lunch and watch you in _that_ dress,” he says, drawing out his words.

“This isn’t even a nice dress,” Shireen says. “I mean, it’s nice, but it’s not pleasing at all.”

“It’ll look plenty pleasing on the floor next to our bed.” Rickon waggles his eyebrows at her, and Shireen bites back a smile.

“But will you keep the suit on?” she asks.

“Is there a reason why I should?”

Shireen bites her lip, staring pointedly out the window. “It looks nice,” she says. Rickon reaches over to pull at her arm, begging for more information. “Guys just look hot in suits and tuxes, okay?” she says.

“So what I’m hearing is that we definitely need to have a make out session before we undress?”

“I like that plan.”

Laughing, Rickon drives them home. On the way, he keeps shooting glances over to Shireen, until she finally asks, “What?”

Rickon shrugs. “Fake dating seemed a lot easier when Arya was doing it,” he says.

Shireen laughs. “I think that’s because they weren’t dating when they did it,” she tells him.

“But they are now,” Rickon points out.

Shireen gives him a light stare, making his smile drop. “Rickon, they’re married,” she says. “We went to their wedding. Your parents made us dance together.”

“They also made Arya actually have a wedding,” Rickon says. “When do you think they’ll force us to get married?”

“Never, I hope,” Shireen says. “Seriously, I don’t want my family to find out because yours is blabbering.”

“Come on, Shir,” Rickon says. “We should tell them before we get married.”

Shireen looks over to him, leaning across to lean on his arm. “And when’s that going to be?”

“Well, I’m not going to propose to you until after my family knows, so…”

“Are you seriously going to?” Shireen asks sitting up. “Really?”

Rickon rolls his eyes, looking back to the road. “Well, there’s the small matter of no one knowing…”

Grinning, Shireen rocks side to side in her side, reaching for his arm and pulling at it. Rickon shoots a sharp glare at her.

“I’m driving, Shir.”

“But are you serious?” she asks again. “Like, are you prepared for this? Do you have a ring? Are you hiding it?”

“Shireen,” Rickon says seriously. “You’re going to steer us off the road.”

Shireen eases back into her seat, leaning over to look out the window. “So let’s say we tell your family at that reunion next month…”

 

 

Throughout the next month, Shireen randomly springs herself onto Rickon, demanding information from him about a wedding she thinks might happen. Rickon easily brushes her off every time, kissing her gently and finishing up whatever task he is supposed to be doing at the time. Shireen isn’t easily placated, though, and she secretly tears their apartment apart whenever he’s gone trying to find some sort of engagement ring. By the time the Stark Family Reunion rolls around, Shireen starts to think she’s been tricked by Rickon into admitting that they’ve been dating for the past three years.

Shireen sits with her arms crossed, looking a bit peeved. Trees flick past the window and she counts them absently, wondering if she still wants to go through with this. Rickon seems to notice her apprehension, reaching over to take her hand in his.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he offers. “I mean, I think you’re more interested in marrying me than dating me.”

“We’ve already done the dating thing,” Shireen says. “And it’s not even the marriage thing.”

Rickon laughs. “You just want to be engaged?”

Shireen shrugs. “I guess we need to tell your family first to find out,” she says.

“Gosh,” Rickon murmurs. “It’s going to be so weird with them knowing after three years of this.”

“I guess we’d have to tell them sometime,” Shireen says. “But is it going to be a big announcement, or are you just going to tell them individually?”

“Maybe a small announcement?” Rickon says. “During lunch?”

Shireen shrugs. “Alright then.”

Walking through the old Stark home ends up being far more nostalgic than either of them thought it would be. They end up sliding into his family’s story-telling habits so naturally, joining in on games and staring up problems before they remember that they were supposed to be doing something else during this reunion. Though it hasn’t been long since Rickon’s seen his siblings, every meeting they have quickly devolves into chasing each other around, letting their pets loose, and annoying their aunts and uncles. Even with the next generation of kids already running around, Rickon quickly forgets himself.

It isn’t until dinner passes that Shireen realizes they haven’t told anyone their announcement. By now, everyone sits around the fire pit, making s’mores and sharing more stories. Shireen takes a seat next to Rickon, holding out a marshmallow for him. Rickon leans over and pulls it from her fingers with his teeth.

“Thanks, babe,” he mutters, leaning over to kiss his cheek. Shireen blushes, pointedly looking over to his nearby family members. It takes Rickon a moment to realize that something is off, and his eyes widen. “Oh, right!”

The loud exclamation is enough to draw the attention of all his nearby family members. It becomes enough to silence the crowd, and everyone gathered is now looking over. Sansa walks in belatedly, flicking her long red hair over a shoulder. She sits down next to Arya, leaning onto her shoulder. “Oh, is Rickon sharing?” she asks, leaning over to steal a marshmallow for herself.

Catelyn shrugs. “It sounded like he had something to share,” she says evenly. “What is it?”

Rickon shrugs casually, shying away until Shireen shoves him in the shoulder. “Shireen and I are dating is all,” he says, trying to play it off casual.

Shireen bites her lips, looking down at her lap. When no one says anything, she looks up clasping her hands over her knee and rocking back and forth. “Yup,” she says. “We’re dating.”

Again, this is met with silence. Rickon and Shireen share a look before turning back to his family. Shireen is thankful that there are no crickets in the area because they would have dominated the noise at the moment. After a long while, Bran breaks the silence.

“So what else is new?” he asks.

“Um.” Rickon and Shireen share another look.

“Haven’t you been dating since high school?” Robb asks.

“No…” Shireen mumbles.

There’s another moment of awkward silence when his family all looks around. Rickon just shrugs, leaning back and shoving a marshmallow in the fire. Shireen, however, doesn’t quite believe it. “Wait, you knew?” she asks, leaning over Rickon’s legs.

“I thought everyone knew,” Jon says, setting a marshmallow on fire.

“Yeah, like when Arya and Gendry were crushing on each other but refused to tell everyone,” Sansa supplies, flicking her finger over to her sister. “We all _knew_ they were dating.”

“We weren’t dating,” Gendry says firmly. “We started dating after that.”

“Nuance,” Robb says, leaning over. “But Ric and Shireen? Definitely dating.”

“Since, like, preschool,” Jon adds.

Shireen’s jaw drops open, staring around before focusing on his parents.

Ned shrugs. “Maybe not preschool,” he says. “But you did go to prom together.”

“We weren’t even dating then,” Shireen says, looking around.

“You wanted to be,” Rickon says, finally cutting back into the conversation. “But not tell anyone.”

Arya laughs loudly. “We just thought you didn’t like PDA,” she says. “I mean, you guys never hold hands or kiss when we can see you…”

“But how long have you actually been dating?” Sansa asks, leaning forward.

Rickon shrugs again. “The last three years.”

Everyone makes a face, sharing a confused look.

“No, really, Rickon,” Catelyn says. “You can tell us.”

“Wow,” Shireen mumbles. “Are we really not enough for your family?”

“We can easily be,” Rickon offers. While Shireen is busy looking confused, Rickon scoops her up on his lap. Shireen leans onto his shoulders for balance, trying to keep herself upright. Rickon grins up at her. “Marry me.”

“Wait, what?” she asks. She scoots back, trying to get a better look at him.

“I’ve been keeping my hands off you for years,” Rickon starts slowly. “And they obviously already know about you dating me, so let’s give them something to talk about. Marry me, Shireen.”

Shireen’s face falls in shock, and she can just make out his family’s surprised gasps. She narrows her eyes at him slightly. “You’re serious?”

“What, you think I don’t want to marry you?” he asks back.

Shireen crosses her arms, leveling a look at him. “Where’s my ring, then?”

Rickon’s smile widens, and he places his hands on her hips, squeezing gently. “It’s been on Shaggydog’s collar for the past year,” he mutters.

“What!” Shireen exclaims, nearly jumping off his lap. Rickon pulls her back sharply, mostly to keep her hair out of the fire, but she fights him. “If you’re lying, I swear I’m gonna—”

“Shireen!” Rickon yells back at her, now overly-aware of his entire family watching them. They’ve even attracted the looks from his aunts and uncles a short distance away. “Do you want to maybe answer me?”

“You never asked a question,” Shireen shoots back, “and I don’t have to answer anything until I find that dog—Shaggy!”

Rickon shakes his head watching Shireen stomp off in search of their dog. Slumping back into his seat, Rickon watches her silhouette shrink in the distance. Chuckling to himself, Rickon smiles. “Man, I love that girl,” he murmurs.

“Are you really going to marry her?” Robb asks.

“You know what, Robb?” Rickon starts slowly. “If your kids weren’t here, I’d tell you what I actually think of that comment.” Placing his fingers in his mouth, Rickon whistles loudly. Not long after, Shaggydog run up to his legs with Shireen trailing after him.

“If you do that again…” Shireen tries to threaten, her breaths coming short and her chest heaving.

“You can threaten me with all your naughty language later,” Rickon says. He kneels down, reaching for Shaggydog’s collar. It only takes a moment for him to loosen the small ring from his collar. Then, he makes to stand again.

Shireen points a finger at him. “If you stand…”

“You’re not really going to stop me,” Rickon says, walking up to her. He holds up the ring, letting the fire glint off the small band. “Now, you have two options. You either let me drop this ring into that fire, or you take it from me so we can get married.”

Before Rickon can even extend his arm, Shireen snags it back forcing the ring from him and sliding it over her finger. “Asshole,” she mutters, trying to bite back the smile that slowly takes over her face.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes,” Rickon murmurs, leaning forward to kiss her cheek before Shireen throws her arms around his neck, kissing him fully on the mouth.

The delighted cheers of his family fill the air, and Sansa throws cinnamon over the fire to make it jump and crackle. A small shout of ‘ _fucking finally_ ’, reaches them only to be silenced by one of his siblings, but Rickon cannot find any distraction greater than the woman in his arms. Shireen grins at him, kissing him repeatedly until he lifts her into his arms, carrying her all the way to a room where they can be alone together and Shireen can properly yell at him for not acting sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the slow updates on the Rickeen, I'm doing NaNoWriMo this year [which is going amazingly](http://nanowrimo.org/participants/vivialexa/novels/rewrite-legion/stats). If you want to know why NaNoWriMo is important to me in the Rickeen-writing world, there's a blog post about it [here](http://frozensnares.tumblr.com/post/132279756956/nanowrimo-2015).


End file.
